creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Anonymous99unknown
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Business Cat page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sloshedtrain (Talk) 23:37, November 10, 2012 In Response to Your Message on Business Cat's Talk Page You're right. The rules don't say a page has to be added to the Article Listing within a day. It says it has to be added within 30 minutes! The rules here aren't hostile. They're only strict (but fair). It's not our problem you didn't follow the rules. This site is organized perfectly well as evidenced by your ban and chatban. Yes, we know what spam is. You, obviously, don't. You shouldn't need an example of spam on the rules page because we always warn someone before kicking you. After we kick them we ban you. So if you had one single ounce of common sense, you'd pick up on the definition of spam the first time you were warned about it. There is no reason to talk in a condescending manner to another user "However I feel sorry that you admit to being a sex slave and is quite possibly a prostitute". How was that necessary? It wasn't. There's no need to be a condescending douchebag when there's no legitimate reason to do so. "In my opinion you are just a teen girl who is scared, confused and wants everything her way." This, right here, is so unbearably ironic it's not even funny. "And wants everything her way". That kinda sounds like how you're acting right now Anon. Oh, and being a teen girl isn't really a matter of opinion. As far as I remember, there are only two genders. The more I read your comment on Cat's talk page, the more I realize you haven't read the rules. This is a primarily English-speaking chat. Most other people on this chat can't speak more than one language (usually). This means that if people asked you to stop. In the rules, it clearly states that if people ask you to stop, you need to stop. The same goes with the whole spam thing. Everything Cat said about having an army of lesbian hackers or whatever is just a joke by the way. By posting that message in Cat's talk page you have: 1) Blanked everything previously there from it 2) Made yourself look like an asshole 3) Made yourself look stupid. For this you get banned for however long I deem necessary. Toodles. Mr.Zalgopasta We'll laugh at that old bloodshot moon in that burgundy sky 23:55, November 10, 2012 (UTC)